Dirrty
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: He turns around, and looks straight at me. A wide smirk breaks across his face, and he beckons me closer with a curl of his finger. If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party. Random oneshot that wouldn't stop nagging at me. Hope you enjoy.


* * *

**_Dirrty_**

* * *

I'm sitting here at the bar, with my drink in hand, and I'm thinking, there's no one really worth my time here in this club. I've been here all night scouting out every girl that has walked through the doors of the club, and not one of them has caught my attention. I've seen it all. Tits, ass, blue eyeshadow and glitter. It's getting old and played out. I want something new. Something exciting, and-_Oh shit what the hell?_

My gaze lands on a blond girl on the dance floor. She's shaking her hips to Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" It's not only her dancing that gets my attention, its her ass in those tight leather pants she's wearing. Leather, not many people walk around in leather, but this girl, she is wearing nothing BUT leather. That's something new. Possibly something exciting. I'm tempted to get up and go dance with her. And I might. Later. I'll watch her for now. I like what I see. She moves like she probably won't live to see the morning. Making the most of one night. For a second I wonder if maybe that's the case.

I take a swig of my drink, and set it back down on the bar counter. It stings my throat as I swallow, and I close my eyes, relishing in the warm aftermath. I sit back and get comfortable to watch the show.

**_DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, Uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off.._.**

She's running her hands down the front of her stomach, and down the side of her legs. From where I'm sitting, the way the light is hitting her I can see a thin layer of moisture on her skin. Excuse my quoting of some stuck up hotel heiress but, That's hot. Incredibly hot. I swallow hard. I seriously would like nothing more right now than to take her home.

**_it's explosive, speakers are pumping (Oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are mashing (Oh)  
No question, time for some action..._**

I can't agree more. By this time, I'm thinking its about time I took action and get to her before any of the other guys do. I slowly bring the goggles I'm wearing down around my neck, and wipe at the lenses with my striped shirt. Once they're decent I slide them back into place over my eyes, and stand from the bar stool. My eyes still haven't left this leather clad blond girl. Its impossible to do so. I reach back for my drink, and I drain it completely in one last swig of it before setting the empty glass back down on the counter. Taking careful strides, I make my way onto the crowded dance floor. The song is still playing, and I see the girl I'm chasing, dip down low, and come back up thrusting her hips out to the beat of the music.

I'm standing almost directly behind her though, and now I'm wondering why none of the guys have come after her. But, upon closer inspection, I see the answer to my question. Holy shit, don't I feel totally gay. This girl, is not a girl, its a guy. A GUY a blond guy dressed from head to toe in black leather. He's even wearing gloves! _Leather _gloves. What the hell, I'm already here, might as well give it a shot right? Whats life without a little experimenting. Besides, this guy had to be the first I've actually wanted to fuck. Hopefully the last, because I'm so not gay.

I step forward closer to him, behind him to be more precise. I start to dance, acting as if I had been there the whole time.

It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival...

He turns around, and looks straight at me. He's still dancing, I'm still dancing, keeping it cool. My eyes go wide behind my goggles. This guy is hot. A wide smirk breaks across his face, and he beckons me closer with a curl of his finger. He doesn't need to tell me twice. I slide in close, and he drapes an arm over my neck. I do the same.

To my annoyance this guy is about an inch or two taller than me. How embarrassing. I can't help but think he looks familiar though. Whatever. Maybe it was just all the blonds that came and left my apartment in the last few years. Blonds. I like them. They remind me of someone I use to know a long time ago, but whatever. I'm not going to waste my chance to get laid just because I'm feeling a little sentimental.

The guy is checking me out, I can tell he likes what he sees by the way he's still smirking. I love his smirk. I smirk back.

"You know I'm a guy, right?" He asks. His voice is a little deeper than I expected it to be. He looks so feminine. But its smooth too. Perfect.

"Of course I know," I say, grinning cheekily at him. "You don't have boobs." I reach up with my free hand and run it slowly down his flat chest, and stomach.

He's smirk widens, if that's even possible. "Doesn't hurt to make sure" The song ends and they change it some techno song. I like the beat, its fast, and we both start to match the beat with the swaying of our hips. He's getting confident. He moves his arm from around my neck, and he slides both his hands down my sides, and rests them on my hips.

That's not what surprised me though. No, what surprised me was the reason behind this move. He gripped my hips tightly and pushed my hips against his. Yeah,  
that surprised me. Now I hate surprises, but this was an exception because it felt pretty damn good. He moves one hand from my hip and grabs my other arm to move it up around his neck with my other arm. I see where this is going. Here I thought I was going to be the one calling the shots, but no. He has others plans. Not that I'm complaining.

I press myself against him. My hands are working their way through his shoulder length blond hair, his hands are still resting on my hips, and we're both grinding against each other.

We're both panting, and sweating. I suddenly feel bold. Maybe the fact that this guys hard on is digging deliciously against mine as we keep to our dance. Most likely.  
I lean forward and brush my lips against his neck. I flick my tongue out against his skin. He tastes salty, and sweet. Is that weird of me to think? Whatever, I don't care.

He thrusts his hips at me, and I moan. The sound is muffled against his neck though, but he hears it, and I can almost hear his smirk. Well, if that's the way he wants to play, then I'm more than happy to oblige.

I lift my head and our eyes meet. He can't see my eyes though. The lenses on my goggles are too dark. He's smirking at me. I return the smirk and I crash our lips together. One of my hands returns to his hair, and I tangle my fingers in the blond locks. Our hips are still moving together to the beat of yet another new song. More techno. I'm starting to like techno. The beats are so sensual. He's moaning against my lips, and I do the same. We're dry humping on the dance floor, but no one seems to notice us. Or we don't seem to notice anyone else. Either way is fine.

The blond guy pulls back. He's panting, and he looks like he's about ready to cum right there. But then again so am I. That would be embarrassing though. He moves one gloved hand from my hip and grabs at my hair, yanking me closer to him so he can whisper in my ear.

"I think I want to fuck you hard right now," Is what he says. Well shit...didn't know I was that good. Who am I to deny him what he wants?

"You think?" I ask innocently enough but a smirk is slowly beginning to spread across my lips.

He thrusts his hips at me again, and we both moan. "Definetely..." he whispers huskily against my ear.

"Do you want to come home with me? I have a car" I say quickly. But he shakes his head.

"No. I can't wait. Bathroom. Now" He grabs my arm, and drags me throw the crowd towards the back of the building where the bathrooms are.

This area is pretty much empty. Really I think people only come in to use the bathrooms to barf or fuck. No one actually uses them for their real purpose. Thats good thought because that means the bathrooms are clean. surprisingly so. The guy kicks the door open and drags me into the stall in the back thats meant for people in wheel chairs. He closes it, and I barely have a chance to blink when he already has me against the wall, our lips locked in a lustfilled kiss.

Man, for looking so feminine this guy sure is dominant. Again, he reminds me of someone I use to know. Is that why I'm enjoying this so much? Because this guy reminds me of my past? Maybe. But whatever.

I feel him tugging on my shirt, and I quickly lift my arms up so he can pull it up over my head. It lands on the floor beside the toilet. I return the favor. His top is a little different than mine. Its a vest. Leather obviously. I pinch the zipper, and slowly slide it down. He shrugs it off his shoulders and it falls at his feet. He just kicks it aside and then goes to attack my neck.

Biting, licking, sucking. He's going to leave a mark. I don't care right now though, I'm too lost in my pleasure to care. I buck my hips at his, and he responds by trapping my hips with his against the wall. This is torture. I need release. Now.

His lips leave my neck. Now they're trailing down my chest. He stops and flicks his tongue at one of my nipples, and I can't help the wanton moan that slips from my lips. I feel him smirk against my skin. Sadistic bastard. He's enjoying torturing me.

His face is pressed against my stomach, almost like he's caressing it. Odd. But It doesn't really bother me as much as I thought it should. I found it...comforting? Yeah comforting. Memories of my past start to flood my brain but I quickly kick them back.

My pants are around my ankles now. This guy is fast. I kick off my shoes before I step out of them and kick them aside. The blond bites at the skin just above the waistband of my boxers and I shudder, groaning quietly. My erection is straining uncomfortably against the material of my plaid boxers and I'm about a minute away from forcing myself into this guys mouth.

He chuckles as if reading my thoughts, and soon my boxers too are pooling around my ankles. I step out of them and kick them aside so they land beside my now crumpled up jeans. He takes my erection into his hands and gives it a slow pump, like he's testing me out. I bite my lip, and wait for him to continue. He's stalling and its pissing me off.

"Ooh..." I throw my head back against the wall as he takes me into his mouth. His mouth is so hot, I can't help but thrust my hips forward. He stops me though. Beinf the sadist he is he holds my hips back with both his hands while he sucks at the head of my member. He does this for a while, teasing me. Then he moves his mouth down taking more of me into his mouth. He slowly begins to move his head back and forth at a steady pace. Its killing me, it really is. I can't do anything except moan, and tug at his hair.

I moan loudly feeling close to the edge, but he holds me back. He's already on his feet again, undoing the corset of laces at the front of his leather pants.

"Turn around," He commands in a firm voice. Its scary how easy I find it to listen. I turn around, my hands and forehead are placed against the cool tile. I'm scared now. I've never had sex with a guy, but I'm pretty sure it was going to be painful. Well for me...seeing as this guy had no intention of being the bitch.

I feel the heat radiating off his body as he leans in close to me. Three fingers are placed to my lips, and a single word is whispered against my ear "Suck..."

I open my mouth and he slides them in. My tongue runs over each of his fingers, covering them with saliva. He's panting heavily, I can tell this is getting to be too much for him. He needs release now just as bad as I do. I smirk against his fingers. 'Where's your damn teasing attitude now?'

He pulls his fingers back out of my mouth. He lifts his knee up to spread my legs farther apart. I'm almost shaking now. I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the pain. Something slick and wet finds its way to my ass, and the first finger is slid in. No real pain. Just an awkward discomfort. I say nothing, just keep my eyes closed.

He slides it out, and pushes it back in. After a couple minutes of this a feel another finger nudge its way in, and this time I wince. There is some pain this time. I ignore it and he seems fine with it. He doesn't wait long to slide in the third finger. I can tell he's losing his patience.

I gasp as he stretches me with his fingers. I just want him to fuck me already. Enough of this foreplay shit. His fingers are gone and I shift uncomfortably at the loss of pressure. He grabs my hips and pulls them back so I'm stepping away from the wall. I'm confused for a second but I soon learn what his intentions are.

He bends me over so I'm having to support most of my weight with my hands on the wall. "Brace yourself..." Is the only warning I get before he thrusts into me.

I throw my head back and cry out. The pain is almost unbearable. It feels like he's ripping my insides apart. Blood runs down the side of my mouth from the damage my teeth have caused to my bottom lip. Oh god it hurts so much. He's not moving though. Why? I wonder.

There's only the sound of our heavy breathing. The pain is slowly starting to dull out. I feel him pull out and push back in. I groan. It still hurts, but not as bad. He does it again, and I give him the same response.

His hands grip my hips and he begins to thrust into me roughly. I shut my eyes. The pain is back. I don't voice it though, not that he'd notice. He seemed too lost in his pleasure to notice anything else. He pulls out so that only the head of his shaft was inside me and slams back in so hard it actually forced me forward a step.

"AH!...Oh f-fuck!" I moan. Whatever he fuckin' did felt amazing. "Do that...a-again!"

He does, he angles his hips and continues his thrusts. He's hiting my prostate head on and I can't seem to keep the moans from ripping from my throat. I hear him moan as well. It doesn't seem like he wants to be very vocal.

Outside, the song "Dirrty" Is playing again. Someone must have requested it to the DJ again.

**_Temperature's up (Can you feel it)  
About to erupt_**

**_Wanna get rowdy, Gonna get a little unruly, Get it fired up in a hurry, Wanna get dirrty..._**

Damn song wasn't helping. Or in this case it was. Wow, that was confusing. I'm thrusting back at every thrust this guy gives, forcing him deeper into me. He reaches around and starts pumping my leaking member in time to his thrusts.

We're both moaning, and panting, and sweating. I'm close, and I can tell he is too by the way his thrust are coming faster and faster.

He delivers a hard thrust and a quick stroke to my member and I come with a loud moan, that could probably be considered a scream. My body tenses up as my cum spills all over the floor and part of the wall. I hear him moan as he too cums. Most of his seed runs down my legs, and it makes me shiver. He pulls out of me, and I'm allowed to stand up straight.

"Do you have a name?" He asks me as we're dressing.

I slide my shirt over my head, and pus my arms through the sleeves. "Yeah, Matt" He stops messing with his pants to look at me. His expression is...surprised? No,  
more like curious. I don't know.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" I get down on one knee to tie my shoes but I keep my eyes on him, patiently waiting for an answer.

He ignores my guestion. Instead he walks over to me and gets down on one knee as well to eye level. He reaches for my goggles, his hands were shaking as he slid them down around my neck. I close my eyes because the bright light hurts my eyes, but I feel cool leather against my cheek and I quickly open my eyes again.

There's an audible gasp from him. "Matt?..." he says, almost whispering.

I nodd. "Yeah, thats what I said. Whats with you?"

He ignores me again. This time he digs into his pockets and pulls something out. "What comes to mind when you see this?" He holds up a red beaded rosary infront of me and then its my turn to gasp.

"Mello!" I exclaim. It feels odd saying his name. It had been so long since I had, but yet his name still rolled off my tongue so easily. As if it had only been yesterday that I last saw him. "Where did you get that?!" I shout, now pissed that this guy had Mello's rosary. I had bought hat for him as a christmas present back when we were kids.

The blond guy shakes his head at me. He gets to his feet and he slips the rosary on over his head. "I am Mello, idiot" He says, hands now on his hips the way...Mello use to do...when he was trying to prove a point.

I got to my feet. I couldn't believe it. "Mello?" He nodded. A smirk broke across his face.

"Since when are you so dirty, Matt?"

The song is still playing, and I can't help but smirk at the lyrics playing.

**_If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party._**

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't really know why I did this one. I was listening to the song, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Its already 6:16 AM and I still haven't slept. Oh well, I know the ending is a little cruddy. And I can't write lemons to save my life. Cause I'm to shy to really get into it. I'm trying though. This one was practice. _

_**Review plz, cause I stayed up late to get this up, and it would make me feel loved. No matter how crappy this turned out.**_

**P.S** _This thing is filled with mistakes. Sue me its 6 in the damn morning. _

Matt.


End file.
